1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to automotive accessories and, more specifically, to bed rails with internal lighting sources that can be installed onto pick-up trucks or other vehicles.
2. Technical Background
If not already outfitted as desired, many automobile owners elect to add various accessories to their vehicle that enhance the vehicle's function, performance, and/or enhance the vehicle's appearance.
A common truck accessory is a so-called “truck bed rail”, an accessory that is often formed of tubular steel, or the like, and affixed to the upper surfaces on either side of the truck's bed. Generally speaking, many bed rails are formed from a single, solid walled tube that is bolted to the truck bed with a suitable flange. The general goal is structural integrity since fairly heavy loads may be applied to the bed rails. However, the design and materials of construction of traditional truck bed rails does not allow for a bed rail that can be visually enhanced by an internal light.
There remains a need, therefore, for a truck bed rail that includes an internal light source that transmits light through a translucent truck rail where the truck rail glows for an enhanced appearance and may be used as a vehicle's signaling system.